Wings of Fire: The New Prophecy
by SilverWolf255
Summary: The war is supposedly over and the prophecy has been fulfilled. But just as they think it's all over, Starflight receives a message about a new prophecy containing two, mythical dragonets. Prepare for a passing of the torch from Kestrel, Webs, and Dune to Glory, Clay, Sunny, and Starflight. But there is no way that they can know what they have in store. Rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first Wings of Fire fanfic. Yay! Just so you know, I have only read the first three books, so I might get some stuff messed up. **

**Please review! (I accept constructive criticism)**

* * *

_The prophecy has been fulfilled_

_But the battle is far from over._

_There are two more_

_Of which you missed._

_The dragonets still come._

_The first one will be found inside_

_An egg you've never seen._

_And the second will be found inside_

_a cave below the sea._

_The two you seek are stronger_

_Than the five you had before._

_Their mission is to rescue_

_The NightWing from the war._

_Their wings aren't of Ice or of Sea or of Night._

_The dragonets still come._

_Their wings aren't of Rain, or of Sand or of flight._

_The dragonets still come._

* * *

The dark-scaled dragon crept through the shadows, cradling the oddly colored egg in his talons. He glanced around nervously, listening for any sign of the IceWings. He found nothing and continued slinking towards the old caves. Suddenly, a crack echoed from somewhere behind him. Icy fear shot through the dragon's scales, chilling him to the bone. He cringed and froze, tucking the egg under his wings to hide it. The clicking of a dragon's talons on the ground came closer. The dragon held his breath, his eyes growing as wide as full moons. He watched as the white talons scraped the floor in front of him. He swallowed, knowing the power of those talons. A white muzzle appeared near the talons. Its beady eyes glared at the black dragon's footprints. It snorted angrily. "Where are you, NightWing?" the voice hissed. The black dragon held back a wail. "I know you're in there." The voice growled. The black dragon slipped out of the shadows. "There you are." The dragon sneered, showing his horrible fangs. "Hand it over." The black dragon cringed, revealing the egg with shaking talons.

"Here you go." The black dragon whispered.

"What is that?" the white dragon snarled, glaring at the egg.

"A dragon egg…" the black dragon mumbled.

"I know that!" the white dragon spat. "I don't care what it is! You're in IceWing territory!" she lunged at the black dragon, pinning him down. As she did, the egg rolled out of his grasp and into the woods.

"No!" the black dragon wailed, watching helplessly as the egg disappeared from sight.

"Oh, pity." The white dragon hissed. "So much for that." She whacked the black dragon over the head and carried him away.

* * *

"Starflight! Starflight?!" a brightly colored dragon called. "Where are you?" a brown scaled dragon trotted up to her, cocking his head in confusion. "Clay." The colorful dragon asked. "Have you seen Starflight?"

"Nope. Why?" Clay wondered.

"He left to get the second egg and he hasn't come back yet."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Glory." Clay comforted her.

"I hope so." Glory growled. "We need that egg." She stopped herself. _Who am I, Webs?! _She hissed to herself.

"Glory!" a higher pitched voice called. Glory turned around and faced the green and blue dragon that had entered the cave. "I found it." she panted, gingerly placing a shimmering blue egg on the floor.

"Is this it?" Glory asked.

"Have you ever seen a SeaWing egg like this?" the green dragon hissed.

"Okay, Tsunami. I get it." Glory scratched the scales on her neck nervously. "Starflight hasn't returned yet…"

"I think I realized that since there is no annoying voice lecturing me about dragon eggs." Tsunami growled. The egg shifted on the floor. Glory gasped.

"Tsunami! Go find Starflight and the other egg!" Tsunami nodded and glided out of the cave. _Please hurry back, _Glory pleaded.

* * *

"Starflight!" Tsunami called angrily. _Where is that stupid NightWing anyway? _She wondered. Suddenly, she say a shimmer from the corner of her eye. "Aha!" she whispered victoriously. "Found you." she angled herself downwards and glided to the egg. She landed beside it and scooped it up in her talons. "Got you." she smiled. "I knew Starflight was too-" she paused. "Where is he?" she asked herself, suddenly aware that he was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at the ground and saw a few, scattered drops of blood. "Starflight." She hissed. She caught sight of a silvery-white scale. "And an IceWing." She bared her fangs in a snarl and took off in the direction of the cave.

"Starflight was _what_?!" Glory demanded. Tsunami backed away.

"The IceWings took him." She hissed. "But we got the egg. We don't need to replace it with some other dragon." She hissed. Glory winced.

"But we have to save Starflight." Glory protested.

"Glory, the prophecy says something about the dragonets rescuing a NightWing, right? Maybe it's Starflight. They have to rescue Starflight."

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter one. Chapter two is on its way! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I've introduced the two dragonets, which is what some people have wanted to hear. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Tag! You're it!"

"No I'm not! You missed!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" The two dragonets bickered loudly, their voices bouncing off the cave walls. The first dragonet, a blue one with enormous wings and a barbed tail, shoved the second one from behind, causing her to topple over. "Hey!" she squealed in protest, brushing herself off before pouncing at him. Her blue scales quickly transformed into a vibrant pink.

"My eyes!" the blue dragonet wailed sarcastically, shielding his eyes with his huge wings. "I can't see!" The pink dragonet giggled and changed to green.

"Better?" she chuckled. The blue dragonet glanced at her and sighed.

"Finally. I'm not blind." He laughed. The green dragonet rolled her eyes and leaped into the air at the blue one. She plucked him out of the air and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" she grinned happily.

"Get off of me." the larger dragonet groaned.

"Aw. You're just mad 'cause you lost to a girl!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Whatever," the blue dragonet shook himself off. "I'll beat you next time, Turquoise."

"That's what you said last time." Turquoise giggled. "Get over it, Nish." He glared at her in frustration and flared his green ruff.

"One more time." He announced. "But this time, you're not allowed to turn invisible." Turquoise shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have awesome powers." Nish rolled his eyes angrily.

"I have powers too." He growled.

"Not as cool as mine, though." Turquoise bragged, beaming proudly.

"Yes they are!" Nish yelled in protest, lunging at Turquoise and pinning her to the ground.

"Oof!" she gasped, struggling underneath him. "Get off!"

"Ha! Not even your NightWing powers could see that coming!" Nish gloated.

"Stop it!" a louder voice bellowed from deeper in the cave. Tsunami emerged from the darkness, her stripes flashed, and Turquoise didn't have to know Aquatic to know that Tsunami was cursing. "We can't leave you alone for _a heartbeat _without you two bickering!" Nish hung his head shamefully and stepped off of Turquoise, allowing her to stand. Tsunami glared at them. "You two are supposed to be the end of the war! How can that happen if the two of you are fighting a little war yourselves?!" Tsunami demanded, flashing her stripes again. She glanced at the ground sadly. "You're supposed to be the ones to save Starflight…" she croaked. Who was Starflight? Turquoise had heard the dragons talking about him, but she didn't know who he was. Nish trotted closer to her and looked at Tsunami.

"Are we training now?" he asked.

"No!" Tsunami barked. She caught herself and took a deep breath. "You're training with Glory now." She mumbled without looking at the dragonets. _Yes! _Turquoise celebrated mentally. Glory was her favorite. She was the only one who could help her improve her awesome RainWing powers. She heard Nish grunt angrily and remembered what she had been wondering before. Who _was _Starflight?

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter's really short. The next one should be longer (maybe). Anyway, please review your thoughts!**

**Oh, and be sure to check out the I Need Ocs! thing that I made. Anyone can submit dragonets/dragons for Turquoise and Nish to meet during their journey. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! I would like to thank you for your support. As I believe I have said before, I accept constructive criticism. ****_That doesn't mean that you can post flames. _****Thank you. Please review!**

* * *

Turquoise gripped harder on the stone formation. Her claws scraped lightly on the wet, smooth rock and Nish turned around and glared in the direction the noise came from. She held her breath, careful not to slip and give away her position. She reached down with her long, prehensile tail and wrapped it around a loose stone on the ground. She made sure Nish was looking at the ceiling, where the noise had come from, before throwing it to the other side of the room. Nish whipped around and charged at the empty space. Turquoise stifled a giggle. That had been way too easy. She slithered to the ground and snuck up behind Nish, who was still looking for her where the rock had landed. Turquoise stood on her hind legs and raised her claws. She opened her jaw in a menacing snarl and stretched her wings open. Her tail reached forward and tapped Nish's shoulder. Her growled and turned around. As he did, Turquoise suddenly became visible. She roared and Nish's eyes widened in fright. "Agh!" he cried out, scrambling away from the terrifying monster. He bolted to the opposite side of the cave and cowered behind another rock formation. Turquoise fell and rolled on the ground with laughter. Nish cocked his head in bewilderment, then realized that the monster had been Turquoise. "Rrrrrr!" he growled. "Turquoise! That wasn't funny!" he wailed. "Glory! She cheated! Aren't you gonna do something?!" he demanded. Glory grinned.

"It's not cheating, Nish. She can use her abilities in training just like you can." Nish scowled and stomped away, hissing. Turquoise was still laughing, but she had seen the whole thing. Glory had acted like a mother. The way she handled the two, troublesome dragonets…Turquoise could see it in her eyes. _Glory must have a child!_ Turquoise decided. _Should I ask her? _She wondered. _Nah. It's none of my business. _She thought. _Oh, but I would really want to meet another dragonet! _Turquoise struggled with her decision, and Glory could see it. "Turquoise?" she called. "Are you feeling okay?" Turquoise nodded.

"Yeah." _Now or never, _she told herself. She took a deep breath and faced Glory, the queen of the RainWings. "Do you…Did you ever have…A child?" Glory's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-yes." She stammered. "How did you know?"

"You're so fond of us. You treat us like a mother treats her dragonets. I could see it in your eyes when you talked to me about training. Plus, you're always so proud of us when we accomplish stuff." She paused, thinking of a better way to word that. "Well, Sunny and Clay seem proud of us too. But you're proud of us in the way that a mother is proud when her dragonet catches its first prey." Glory smiled.

"You're very intelligent." Glory smiled. Turquoise beamed proudly.

"Who is you child?" Turquoise asked. Glory tapped her talons against the floor thoughtfully.

"I won't tell you much…that can be done later." Glory said. "Well," she began, "When I was still part o the prophecy, I met a dragon named Deathbringer."

"Oh, that's creepy." Turquoise shivered. She remembered that she was supposed to be listened and quickly shut her jaws.

"Yes, that's what I thought when I heard his name, too." Glory said. "Anyway, he's a NightWing, and he had been sent to kill me because I had been the mistake. But he didn't kill me. In fact, he saved me." Glory said. Turquoise smiled thoughtfully. "Well, after the war was over and everything, we stayed together. Eventually, we had a dragonet." _There's another NightWing and RainWing mix out there! _Turquoise thought happily.

"What's her name?" Turquoise asked.

"Her name is Exotic." Glory replied. _Exotic,_ Turquoise thought, I_'ll have to remember that. _Glory tapped Turquoise's shoulder and nudged her to her feet. "Why don't you go get your friend and practice training with Sunny."

"We both know that Nish hates training with Sunny. She only teaches us healing. I'm the only one who cares. Can't he train with Clay?" Turquoise wondered. She wanted her friend to have fun and not feel forced to train.

"Well…" Glory said thoughtfully. "I guess so."

"Yes!" Turquoise bounced away to tell her friend. As she left, Glory saw Exotic instead of Turquoise.

"Don't worry," Glory mumbled. "I'll come back for you soon." She promised her daughter.

* * *

**I'm starting chapter four tonight. Once again, thank you for your support. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Please review!**


	4. Character Introduction 1

**I can't really call this a chapter. It's just me introducing some of the OCs. This is introducing ExoticDaRainwing's character Exotic. Please Review!**

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" a voice called from the trees. A black dragon lifted his head.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me about Mom, again!" the voice called again. The black dragon smiled and looked up.

"Of course, but you have to come down first." He shouted. "You know I don't like climbing trees." A giggle echoed in the forest.

"Coming!" a lime green dragonet with gold tipped scales appeared, suddenly. She stretched out her wings and fluttered to the forest floor. "So. Could you tell me now?" the dragonet asked anxiously. The black dragon cleared his throat.

"Well, Exotic, what is there to tell? She's the queen of the RainWings. The strongest, bravest, smartest dragon I've ever met. She rescued me and the RainWings while the war was going on. But she was called by the NightWing, Staflight, to be part of the raising of the new dragonets."

"You're horrible at telling stories, Dad." The dragonet laughed. She looked off into space dreamily. "I want to be just like Mom someday." She sighed.

"You want to be raised inside a giant mountain?" the black dragon asked sarcastically.

"No. I want to be strong and brave and smart and always know what to do." She said. She gazed up at the trees, deep in thought. _I'm going to find that mountain and find my mother, _Exotic narrowed her eyes in determination.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who has posted OCs on the I Need Ocs! thing. **

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to a regular chapter. I'm planning on making the next chapter a character introduction for Wildfire. it's probably going to be pretty short, though. I'm going to put him on the big story more. Please Review!**

* * *

"So," Sunny began, watching Turquoise intently. "How do you counteract RainWing venom?" Turquoise narrowed her eyes. _I, of all dragonets, should know this, _she thought angrily. W_ait! Oh yeah! _

"RainWings do this thing called a venom test. And when two dragons are related, their venom stops working. So, to properly counteract RainWing venom injuries, you have to have the venom that belongs to a dragon from the same bloodline." Turquoise explained. Sunny smiled proudly.

"Wonderful." She chirped. "Now, how about SandWing venom?"

"Hm…" Turquoise thought. "Um, there's a cactus juice, isn't there? It counteracts the SandWing poison just like the RainWing poison stops when it touches the venom of its kin."

"Good job, Turquoise. I see you've been reading your scrolls."

"Yup." Turquoise beamed proudly. "I'll be ready for the outside world when I leave and-" she froze, realizing what she was doing too late.

"What?" Sunny asked. _Oops, _Turquoise clenched her jaw.

"Well, I will be leaving eventually, right?" Sunny didn't look at all convinced. "Um… Never mind."

"You're done with your lesson." Sunny frowned. She turned around and picked up several scrolls. "Here's your reading assignment. Don't forget to give Nish his scrolls, okay?" Turquoise nodded and took the scrolls from Sunny. She crept out of the room and slipped into her cave. She set the scrolls in the corner of the room and organized them in a neat pile. A clicking noise sounded outside of the cave and Turquoise whipped around. Nish limped up to her. He was badly bruised along his flank and there was a bad scratch on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" she asked. He grimaced.

"I was climbing the rock pile to get a glimpse of the outside world…" he hesitated. "And I fell."

"You have _wings _you know." Turquoise hissed, glancing from injury to injury, figuring out the fastest way to heal them.

"I was too stunned to flap." He confessed, wincing as he put weight on his cut shoulder.

"Sit down." Turquoise demanded. He sat down obediently and began touching his bruised scales gingerly. Turquoise trotted to the back of the room and picked up a small pouch. She opened it and pulled out some hollow sticks filled with ointments and a long, wet leaf. She walked back to Nish and scooped up some of the ointment on her talon.

"What's that?" Nish asked, shifting position nervously.

"If you were paying attention in Sunny's classes, you would know."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"It helps with cuts and bruises." She said, putting a bit of it on his cut. He flinched but soon relaxed.

"Whoa, that feels…good." He sighed. Turquoise grabbed the leaf and unraveled it. She wrapped it around his shoulder and he gasped. "Ow! What is that!?" he cried. He saw the leaf that was wrapped around his shoulder and began clawing at it frantically. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Why?" Turquoise asked, watching him in confusion.

"It _hurts_!" he wailed.

"It's saltwater soaked seaweed. And it will clean the wound." Turquoise rolled her eyes.

"But…It stings really _really _badly!" he whined.

"Three moons! Any dragon would think that you were being attacked with RainWing venom." Turquoise sighed.

"For all I know, I could be." He sniffed.

"Yeah, sure." Turquoise rolled her eyes and turned away, setting the pouch back in the corner of the room. "Nish, did anyone see you?"

"Y-yeah." He stammered.

"Great." Turquoise groaned. "There goes our escape. Now how are we going to get out of here?" Turquoise covered her eyes with her talons.

* * *

**So, now you guys know more about the dragonets. They want to escape. And you also know more about their personalities. Nish is whiny and does whatever he wants, when he wants. And Turquoise is in charge. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Character Introduction 2

**Here's Wildfire's story. please Review!**

* * *

The red dragonet trudged under the moonlight. When other dragons saw him, they left him alone, figuring that he liked being alone. But he wished they would stay. _I want friends! _He had wanted to yell at all the dragons that had left him alone. _I can't stand being all alone! _Other dragonets, if he was lucky enough to meet any, left him alone because he was weird or whatever. "It's not my fault I was hatched alone!" he wailed. He froze and listened to his words echo around him. Suddenly, he heard a far-off crashing noise followed by a wail. "Huh?" he wondered. It had come from the direction of the mountain. _Are there dragons living up there? _He wondered. _Maybe they're IceWings, _he thought. He decided to check it out. He unfurled his wings and crouched down. He jumped into the air and soared upwards on the wind. M_aybe they'll understand me, living up there in the mountains where no one knows about them. _He flew towards the mountain, hoping that he would find the owner of the voice and finally make some friends. _I'll never be alone again, _he grinned.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I didn't get much feedback on the most previous chapters, but I got the next chapter done. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Turquoise lay awake in her sleeping area, thinking of Exotic. _Where is she now? What does she look like? How old is she? Does she have NightWing powers too? _She would have a lot of questions to answer when she met Turquoise. Turquoise glanced over at Nish and saw his wounds. She smiled when she saw that the bruises were already fading away. But she was soon reminded that he had destroyed her chances of escaping. _Now we're never going to meet Exotic!_ She hissed. _Of course we will, _she reassured herself, _We'll get out at some point. _Nish groaned and turned over. "Ow…" he hissed, clenching his teeth. He opened his eyes and glanced at Turquoise. "Is it still supposed to hurt?" he wheezed.

"Yes, Nish." Turquoise rolled her eyes. "I told you, it's supposed to keep hurting until it's healed."

"Why?" he sniffed.

"I don't know why! That's just how it works!" she shouted, exasperated.

"Fine…" Nish mumbled, glaring at Turquoise. He was beginning to curl up again when he suddenly froze. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"No." Turquoise pricked her ears, straining to hear the noise. A quiet rustling noise came from right outside on the surface.

"There's somebody out there! I I'm pretty sure it's not Glory, Clay, Tsunami, or Sunny." She decided.

"How do you know?" Nish asked. Turquoise hissed in annoyance.

"Well, the steps are too light to be Clay's, Tsunami steps too proudly to walk so clumsily, Glory is almost completely quiet when she walks, and Sunny isn't that clumsy."

"Oh." Nish replied dumbly, probably realizing that what he had said before was stupid.

"Let's go check it out. Maybe we'll find another way out." Nish shrugged and followed Turquoise as she trotted towards the source of the noise.

"There!" she whispered, pointing at a hole in the wall. "There it is!"

"How are we going to get out of there?" Nish asked.

"Well, it's big enough for us to speak through." Turquoise pointed out.

"What makes you think that that dragon is going to want to talk to us?" Nish hissed.

"You'll see." Turquoise trotted up to the hole and pressed her eye against it, getting a glance at the outside world. _Are those…stars? _She gasped, glancing at the shimmering white lights in the sky. Suddenly, she remembered why she was looking outside in the first place. "Hello?" she whispered. "Is anybody out there?" She heard an audible gasp and glanced around outside.

"Where are you?" she heard a young dragon voice call. "I can't see you!"

"I'm over here!" Turquoise called back. Suddenly, a red dragonet appeared.

"Where?" he asked.

"In front of you. Take a few steps forward! I'm looking out a small hole!"

"I can see your eye!" the dragon smiled and walked forward. Then he frowned. "Why are you in the mountain?"

"We've been in here our whole lives!"

"Wait. Did you say we?" he asked. "Are there more of you?"

"Yeah, one more." Turquoise stepped back and let the other dragonet look through. He saw Nish and smiled happily.

"Oh, wow! And you aren't leaving! You're staying right there and talking to me!"

"What do you mean?" Nish asked.

"We don't have time for that, yet." Turquoise glared at Nish. "Um…" she glanced at the dragonet.

"My name's Wildfire." He smiled.

"Okay, Wildfire. Could you pull some of the stones out of the way so we can squeeze out?" she asked. Wildfire grinned.

"Of course. Here you go!" He began clawing at the loose rocks and rolling them out of the way. Soon, the hole was big enough for both of them to crawl though.

"Thank you." Turquoise gasped.

"Anytime." The dragonet beamed. "Wait… What are your names?"

"My name is Turquoise." Turquoise explained. "And this," she pointed at Nish, "is Nish. We're the dragonets from the new prophecy."

"You're the dragonets from the, huh?" he asked, cocking his head.

"The prophecy? All dragons have heard of it…right?" Nish said. Wildfire shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't." he said. "Why? Am I supposed to know about it?"

"Uh, yeah!" Nish barked. "What, you grow up under a rock!?" he demanded.

"No…" Wildfire said nervously. "I've lived by myself. I don't really know much of what's going on out in the world."

"Neither do we." Turquoise glared at Nish, who grinned sheepishly. "So," she changed the subject. "Do you know where the Rainforest is?" she asked Wildfire.

"Yeah." He perked up. "I've been there before."

"Can you take us?"

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" He bounced away and climbed down the mountain. "Come on!" he called. Turquoise unfurled her wings and took off, gliding down the mountainside.

"Whatever." Nish growled, spreading his wings and flicking his tail, brandishing the poisonous scorpion tip. "He'd better not steal my Turquoise." He hissed, watching as her beautifully colored scales disappeared into the heavy fog. _I won't let him take you away from me, _he thought, determination lighting his face.

* * *

**Yes, Nish has a crush on Turquoise. And yes, he is half SandWing and half SeaWing. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's the net chapter. I might not write the next one right away because my cat just died. He had kidney failure. **

**Anyway, please review.**

* * *

Tsunami approached the dragonets' sleeping cave hesitantly. _That's weird, _she thought, _I don't hear anything. _She crept closer and poked her head through the small entrance. "Turquoise? Nish? Are you guys asleep?" she called. She received no answer and walked through the opening to investigate. "Guys?" she called again. She glanced around the dark room and saw it was empty. "It's empty!" she gasped. She noticed a ray of moonlight shimmering on the floor and followed it to its source. "Three moons!" she exclaimed. "Glory! Clay, Sunny!" get over here as fast as you can!"

* * *

"So, you guys are famous?" Wildfire asked, watching as Nish and Turquoise walked on the path next to him.

"I guess." Turquoise shrugged. "Well, no really. Nobody knows us."

"Oh." Wildfire glanced at his talons, thinking of something else to ask. "Have you ever met any other dragonets?" he asked.

"Nope, just you." Turquoise replied.

"So, this is your first tome out of the cave?"

"Yup. We've said that, oh, only about _two billion times_!" Nish snapped. Wildfire jumped back.

"Oh…Sorry." He mumbled nervously. Nish flared his ruff in frustration and stomped ahead. Wildfire took the opportunity and bounced up to Turquoise's side. "What's up with him?" Wildfire whispered. Turquoise heard Nish snort.

"I don't know." She confessed. "I've never seen him _this _grump before."

"Do you think he hates having me around?"

"Of course not." Turquoise replied, not knowing if her answer was entirely true. "He's just…Adjusting to his new surroundings."

"But…you're not acting like that."

"Well, that's because everyone's different…Right?" Wildfire shrugged.

"Oh, okay." He thought or a moment. "What kind of dragon are you? I've never seen a RainWing with star scales like a NightWing."

"Oh, I'm a hybrid. Half NightWing and half RainWing."

"Cool!" Wildfire grinned. "And what about him?" he asked, pointing at Nish.

"He's a SeaWing, SkyWing, and SandWing mix."

"Really? How did the bloodline go three ways?" Wildfire asked. Turquoise paused, she wasn't actually sure.

"Oh…Um…I actually don't know."

"That's fine." Wildfire said, cheerily. "I don't know either." She laughed and nudged Wildfire. He shoved her back and she tackled him playfully." Nish snorted and continued trudging forward. Turquoise looked up and saw two glinting orange eyes. She gasped.

"Wait, Nish! Stop!" She shouted. Nish ignored her and continued on his way. Suddenly, a large red dragon jumped out and pinned him down.

"Agh! Help!" Nish cried. Turquoise rushed to his rescue, her scales blossomed into a bright red. But then, another dragon appeared out of nowhere. Then, another one tackled Wildfire.

"No!" Turquoise gasped, struggling against the strong talons of her attacker. "You can't do this to us! Glory! Clay! Sunny! Help us!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger. You know what? I'm going to keep writing as quickly as possible for the sake of you readers. I, personally, become annoyed when a writer suddenly stops writing. So, for you guys, I'll push on! **

**Please Review!**


	9. Character Introduction 3

**Here's the next character introduction. This one is where I introduce Crystal, submitted by Jayfeattheris Awesome. **

**Sorry about the first version of it. There was a virus on my computer. I got rid of it, though. Please review!**

* * *

The ice-blue dragonet sighed, crossing her front talons and resting her head on them. _I hate this place, _she growled. The SkyWings had captured her to use her in their "arena fights". Fortunately for her, though, she hadn't been placed in the ring yet. _Famous last words, _she groaned, changing position. So far, her only entertainment had been watching the guards bring in more prisoners. Suddenly, she heard a flapping noise. _Huh? _She wondered. She glanced up and saw three, unconscious dragonets being carried to the prisons. One of them was a SkyWing. _What the…_ she thought, confused. _They're making their own kind fight, now? _She watched as the three dragonets were dumped unceremoniously on the floor. They were tossed into a spot next to her and chained to a column. "Just what I need." She grumbled, "Next door neighbors."

* * *

**Thank you for your support. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, you've all probably heard about my cat. But there's good news. I'm going to adopt a shelter kitten named Monty (spelled Manty, because it's Italian)! Yay!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Turquoise's eyes fluttered open. "What?" she mumbled sleepily, unfurling her wings slowly. But they would not open. "Hey!" She cried. She turned to see that her wings were shackled shut. While she did, she saw that she was really, really high up. Her vision swirled as she glanced over the edge. She scooted away from it. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Sky Kingdom." A voice grunted. Turquoise turned around, startled. She saw an IceWing shackled close by. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm sorry. I've never seen this place before." Turquoise frowned.

"Why not? Did you grow up under a rock?" The dragonet hissed.

"Sort of…" Turquosie replied.

"Oh, I'd love to hear that story." The IceWing said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Turquoise found herself wishing she had her pouch of sleeping darts. This dragonet was mean.

"Why did they capture us?" Turquoise asked hesitantly, not wanting to provoke the sharp-tongued dragonet.

"They want us to fight," she explained. "In the arena." She gestured to the arena in front of them.

Oh," Turquoise's eyes widened, "You mean…for entertainment!?" she shrieked. The IceWing rolled her eyes.

"No, they're doing it for a good cause." She hissed sarcastically. Turquoise back away from the dragonet, inching as far as she could in the opposite direction. She felt herself almost tread on a stray tail and turned around. "Wildfire!" she gasped, glancing at the unconscious red dragonet. She glanced further down and saw Nish. "No! You're here too! You can't! They can't make them fight!" she suddenly turned to the IceWing "We have to help them escape!"

"You think they can fly all the way down with that?" she pointed at the shackles on their wings.

"We have to! They're my friends!" Turquoise begged. _Wow, _the IceWing thought sadly, _this dragonet really cares. I wish I had friends to do that for me, _she watched piteously as the dragonet tugged helplessly on the chains that held her friends but not her own. _That's what loyalty is, _she frowned in determination. _I have to help her. _

"Let me help you, RainWing!" the IceWing barked. Turquoise stepped back in surprise.

"B-But I thought that…"

"Never mind that! We need to get you three out of here." The ice-blue dragonet sliced at the chains with her barbed talons.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	11. Character Introduction 4

**Here's the next chapter! It's the introduction of Skylight, Secret's character.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Mother! I don't want to go to the arena." The red dragonet complained. A red dragon rushed to her side.

"How come?" the dragon asked. "Everyone loves the arena battles."

"I don't." the dragonet growled.

"Now, dear. Being outside, you'll meet young, suitable dragonets to become prince." The dragon explained enthusiastically.

"Ew. I don't want to have dragonets with some _boy_." The dragonet groaned.

"Then who will be the heir to the throne?" the dragon asked.

"Um…" the dragonet mumbled.

"See?" the dragon leaned over and adjusted the dragonet's ruby necklace. "Now, stop complaining and act like the princess you are expected to be."

"But mother!" the dragonet hissed.

"Let me speak to her, Ruby." An orange dragon entered the room. "You can go check on the competitors."

"Okay, Flare." The red dragon hurried out of the room.

"Skylight." The orange dragon approached the dragonet.

"Daddy. You know I don't like seeing dragons get hurt."

"Oh, but it's not that bad unless there's a RainWing fighting."

"Dad!" the dragonet hissed.

"Oh, fine. I'll get to the point." The orange dragon smiled, revealing a silver chain with a blue stone pendant.

"Wow!" the dragonet gasped, gaping at the stone.

"Do you like it?" the dragon grinned.

"It's beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"Well, before you were hatched, I was patrolling and found a chunk of the stuff." He explained, pointing to the blue stone. "I made it into a necklace and promised that I would give it to my firstborn. But when Flicker died, I kept it for you. It will give you good luck and protect you from harm." The dragon leaned over and removed the dragonet's ruby necklace. He placed the blue necklace around the dragonet's neck.

"What is it?" the dragonet asked, holding up the pendant.

"It's called topaz."

"I love it, Daddy!" the dragonet hugged her father. Suddenly, her mother burst into the room.

"Flare! Skylight! There are two _hybrid dragonets _in the prisons!" she gasped. "We have to watch them fight! It'll be amazing!" _oh no…_ the dragonet cringed.

* * *

**So, Secret, I hope you liked the intro I did for Skylight. **

**And for the rest of you, readers: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, readers! Thank you for your continued support! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Turquoise watched as the IceWing tore at the chains. "Please wake up, Nish." She begged. Finally, Crystal sat back, panting with exhaustion.

"It's no use. The chains can only be broken with fire."

"If only Nish were awake." Turquoise hissed. "He's part SkyWing."

"Or your buddy over there." Crystal pointed at Wildfire. "He looks like he's full SkyWing." _Oh, yeah, _Turquoise thought foolishly. She had completely forgotten about the lonely SkyWing dragonet. Suddenly Crystal froze, looking at something behind Turquoise.

"What is it?" Turquoise asked, turning around. There, three dragons were emerging from behind a large stone. "Is that…?"

"The queen, the king, and the princess." Crystal whispered. "It's too late." She whimpered.

"No! We have to escape! There's still a chance!" Turquoise hissed.

"Welcome, fellow SkyWings!" the queen announced, flapping her wings enthusiastically. "Today's arena battle is going to be exciting for sure! Apparently, I have received word that two hybrid dragonets were discovered and brought in!" her words were followed by cheering. "So, without further ado, guards! Bring them to the center of the arena." Two red dragons soared down to Nish and Turquoise.

"No!" Turquoise hissed. "They can't make us fight!" she glanced desperately at Nish, begging him to wake up and help her attack. The two dragons undid the chains and dragged the two dragonets onto the arena. Nish was awake now and staring helplessly at Turquoise.

"Turquoise…?" he asked.

"Fight!" the queen commanded. Nish and Turquoise circled each other nervously.

"Turquoise…I can't do this…."

"Neither can I." Turquoise whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Nish whimpered. Turquoise narrowed her eyes.

"This." Turquoise growled. She walked up to Nish and draped her wing over his back protectively. She glared at the queen, who gasped. The princess was watching them in surprise. "We won't fight!" Turquoise shouted through gritted teeth.

"What?!" the queen exclaimed.

"That's right. We refuse to fight!"

"Well." The queen scoffed. "I hope this will change your mind. Guards! Unleash the IceWing!" the guards made their way towards Crystal, whose eyes were now lit with fear.

"Wait!" the princess cried. Everyone froze. "Mother…Wouldn't it be better to wait until they're ready to fight? W-we don't want to waste their…talents." The princess stuttered.

"That's a wonderful idea, Skylight." The dragonet sighed. "Guards! Bring these two back to their columns." The two guards glided into the arena and grabbed Turquoise and Nish in their talons. They flew them back up and chained them up again. Nish looked at Turquoise in relief.

"That was too close." He breathed. _Yes, it was, _Turquoise thought, looking up at the princess as she disappeared. _Why did she save us? _Turquoise wondered.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't have much to say. So Please Review!**

* * *

Turquoise struggled to sleep. There were too many questions running through her head. _When will we find Exotic? Will we ever find Exotic? Will we get out of the Sky kingdom? _She glanced at Nish, who was sleeping restlessly. "We will get out of here." Turquoise reassured herself.

"Can't sleep?" Turquoise jumped. Wildfire smiled empathetically. "That was me almost every night." he said. Turquoise looked at him in wonder. She didn't know anything about this dragonet.

"So…How did you end up…alone?" Turquois asked.

"Well, I was hatched alone. I guess my egg got lost or something. But I grew up all alone. I tried to act all tough when I met other dragons, and I guess that made them think I _wanted _to be alone. But then I realized, I wanted to be around other dragonets. But it was too lat. Every time I met someone, they left. But then I met you two." He gestured to Nish and Turquoise. "And you guys treated me differently. You stayed with me. You didn't leave like everyone else." Turquoise stared at the ground.

"Oh…I didn't realize. It was just…You always seemed so…._happy_." Turquoise explained.

"I was, though. When I first helped you out of the caves, you became my friends. I've been happy ever since you spoke to me." Turquoise smiled.

"Wow. You really can't know much about a dragon by the way they act." Turquoise whispered. Wildfire nodded.

"If I had met you out here instead of at the caves, I never would have guessed you grew up inside a mountain. And, as for him," he pointed at Nish, "Where'd he get so much venom in his voice?" Turquoise giggled. Then she froze.

"Venom!" she exclaimed. "That's it! That's our way out of here!" Wildfire jumped.

"How?"

"I have RainWing venom! I can melt through the chains!" Turquoise turned her head and carefully spat a few drops of venom onto the chains. They sizzled and melted away. "Yes!" she whispered. She struggled against the chains and they snapped. "It worked!" She walked over to Wildfire and spat venom onto them. They melted away and he was able to snap them open. She did the same to Nish and Crystal.. She prodded the two sleeping dragonets with her talons. "Wake up!" she hissed. "You can break through the chains now!"

"Huh?" Nish muttered groggily.

"What?" Crystal growled.

"Shake the chains! They're broken! You can escape!" Nish wriggled free of his chains, followed by Crystal. "See? We can get out of here!"

I don't think so." A deep voice hissed. The four dragonet whipped around. Two SkyWng guards were standing behind them.

"Well," Turquoise snarled, "I do." She unhinged her jaw and spat venom at the two dragons. They howled in pain and clawed at their necks and muzzles. One of them faced the dragonets and shot flames. "Run" Turquoise commanded as the fire singed her tail. The dragonets took off, flapping their wings rapidly to escape the hungry flames. The two guards were spinning around, blowing flames everywhere. The spaces around them began to catch fire, until the entire arena was pouring smoke. From the corner of her eye, Turquoise saw the king and the queen burst out of the castle in alarm. But the princess was nowhere to be seen.

"There!" Wildfire stopped. Turquoise turned around. Wildfire was staring at a red shape in the flames. It was the princess. "I have to save her!" Wildfire shouted. Without waiting for anyone to speak, he folded his wings and shot to the princess's side. He picked her up in his talons and flew back to Turquoise's side. "Help me!" he yelled. Turquoise helped him carry the princess to the ground. The princess coughed when she hit the ground. Wildfire watched her nervously as she struggled to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked at him in surprise. Her eyes lit up and she smiled nervously.

"Y-yes. Thank you." she said shyly. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Wildfire. What's your name?" Wildfire replied.

"My name is Skylight." Wildfire cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Skylight." He said, as if he were tasting the name. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you." Skylight nodded. Nish shoved Wildfire.

"Are you two going to stand here flirting until the SkyWing guards come back?" Nish spat. "Ick!" Skylight looked surprised. Wildfire rolled his eyes and turned back to Skylight.

"Will you come with us?" He asked.

"Sorry. My life is here." She explained. "I need to stay with my family. Please come back and visit, though." She said.

"We will." Wildfire nodded. Turquoise took off. She was soon followed by Nish. Wildfire took off. He turned around and watched as Skylight disappeared from view. "Goodbye!" he called.

"Goodbye, Wildfire!" Skylight's faint voice called back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And no, I wasn't dead. I've been packing since the school year ended. I'm going to Italy to visit my grandma and cousins! Yay! **

**So, this chapter is probably one that you guys have been wanting to come up. This chapter is showing us what's going on with Starflight. **

**Please review!**

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Starflight whimpered, pressing himself against an ice column. The IceWing in front of him scowled.

"I think you know!" she spat. "You stole an egg from the royal hatchery you thief!"

"For the last time, Glacier, I never entered your hatchery!" The NightWing hissed fearfully. He had been locked up for six years by the IceWing queen. He suspected she was only waiting to break him and find out where her nonexistent missing egg was. _I can't believe a dragon can be so irrationally stubborn, _Starflight thought sourly. _Then again, there's Tsunami. _

"You know that my guards saw you leave the royal hatchery! Then we found you sneaking around in the dark with an egg cradled in your talons!"

"You must have seen someone else!" Starflight insisted.

"Right!" the queen spat angrily. "I _will _find my missing egg! Even if it means I have to kill you!" Starflight flinched, suddenly thankful that he couldn't see the rage on her face.

"There must have been a misunderstanding." Starflight hissed. He had used that phrase every day since his capture. The queen hissed, her voice shaking.

"Six years ago, my daughter was stolen from the royal hatchery. You were there when it happened! Then, someone found you snooping around with an egg!" The queen raged. "We all know it was you! Now could you please tell me where my daughter is!?" Starflight let his head droop sadly.

"I...I don't know." he whispered. "I've been telling the truth this whole time, Glacier." The queen sniffed.

"I can't break him." she growled to a nearby guard. The burly IceWing nodded and stepped to the side to let the queen by. She trudged away, her tail creating a shallow furrow in the ground as she crept away.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, chapter 15 is here! Phew! I had no idea my story would be this long. And it's not even halfway through! Can you believe it!? Neither can I! I hope you're as excited as I am. **

**Oh yeah! I planning to make a second story as a sequel to this one. I have a few ideas, I just don't know which one to do, so I'll put up another story for you guys to determine which idea I should make into the sequel. **

**Please review!**

* * *

"So, how's your leg?" Turquoise asked, glancing at Wildfire with concern. He shrugged, grimacing as he moved. His scales were slightly discolored where they had been singed by the leaping flames.

"I'm fine, Turquoise. Why don't you stop worrying about and give your own well-being a thought, huh?" Turquoise rolled her eyes.

"You're the only one that's hurt." She pointed out. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine." Wildfire wasn't convinced. He pointed to the tip of her tail with his talons.

"What about that?" he asked. Turquoise frowned and hid her tail with her wing. She flinched as her wings brushed against the badly burnt scales along her tail.

"It's only a little burn." she reassured him, not wanting him to worry about her. Besides, it didn't hurt unless she touched it.

"Trust me, I know burns." Wildfire frowned, "And that's no little burn. That's pretty serious."

"Don't tell anything to the others." Turquoise pleaded, glancing at the sleeping forms of Nish and Crystal. Wildfire sighed.

"Fine. But if it gets any worse, you have to say something. Got it?" Wildfire glared at her.

"Sure, sure. I'll tell you if it gets worse." Turquoise promised, wincing nervously. _Great, there goes a promise I know I can't keep, _she thought.

"Good." Wildfire smiled. "We'll head south in the morning." Turquoise smiled back weakly. Wildfire gathered some sticks and branches into a large pile. He looked at them as if he were thinking hard. He opened his mouth and shot a small flame into the mound of sticks. They exploded into flames for a moment then calmed into a slight flickering. Wildfire stretched out his front legs and curled up close to the fire. Turquoise smiled and curled up as well, glad that Wildfire had created a light. After all, she was afraid of the dark after all that time in the mountains.

* * *

"Wake up!" Turquoise sat bolt upright. Nish was bouncing excitedly. _I haven't seen him this happy since he beat me in a race, _Turquoise thought, rubbing her eyes. _Come to think of it, he hasn't been this happy since we left the cave._ Turquoise frowned, _Why's he so happy? _"Turquoise! Get up!" he shouted. "Get on your feet lazy-scales! The sun isn't going to stay up for us!" Turquoise groaned and stretched her jaws in a large yawn.

"What are you so excited about?" Turquoise murmured sleepily.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "We're going to the rainforest!" he announced. Turquoise glanced at Crystal, who shrugged in confusion. Turquoise trotted up to her.

"When did we decide that?" She asked Crystal.

"Don't ask me," she said, "I have no idea."

"So, Nish." Turquoise asked. "Why are you so excited about the rainforest?" Nish stared at her.

"Seriously?! It's warm, quiet, the RainWings are quiet and peaceful, there's lots of food and colors, and...Everything!" he shouted. Crystal and Turquoise exchanged worried glances.

"I hope he doesn't act like this at the Rainforest." Turquoise mumbled.

"Well, it's not my home. I'm not as worried." Crystal said, never looking away from Nish. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Nope." Turquoise replied curtly. _He'd better not act like this when we meet Exotic, _Turquoise thought sourly. _Exotic! _She suddenly remembered that was why she had wanted to escape in the first place. _I have to meet Glory's daughter! How could I forget?! _Wildfire appeared from behind a tree and froze when he saw Nish bouncing around.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Turquoise glared at him.

"Did _you _tell Nish we were going to the Rainforest?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"That's why he's doing that!" Crystal spat. Wildfire backed away.

"Gosh, sorry." he frowned and apologized sarcastically. "Anyway," he broke the silence (which wasn't really silent because Nish was shouting and bouncing around). "Shouldn't we get going?" He wondered.

"Of course!" Turquoise blurted. She caught herself. "I mean, sure." She grinned sheepishly.

"Okay! Yeah! Let's go!" Nish yelled, opening his wings and shooting into the sky. Crystal shrugged and soared upwards.

"Come on, Turquoise!" Wildfire called after he had taken to the sky. "We have to catch up with Nish and Crystal!" Turquoise nodded and flew up beside him. _I'm coming, Exotic. _She thought, her eyes lit with determination.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	16. Sorry

**Hey guys, it's me, SilverWolf. Sorry I haven't been updating. Don't be worried. I'm not giving up on this story. I just haven't had all that much time to write this thing. Plus I've been overwhelmed by all these OCs. I probably won't be able to update until summer's over. I've been doing lots of camps and stuff like that. I thank you for your patience.**


End file.
